First Kiss
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: Scat gets detention with Fred and George Weasely and she hates the throught of it. Can Fred and George change her mind about them. rated T 'cause I'm paraniod.


Okay this my first Harry Potter fic enjoy.

I own Scat and the plot J.K Rowling still owns Harry Potter

This is set during Fred and Geogre's 5th year and Harry's 3rd year

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it I got detention with Snape the head of my house give me detention for talking to someone and then laughing at Weasely. They're funny and kind of cute in an I totally wouldn't date one or even kiss one there Gryffindor's and I'm a Slytherin, enemy houses there for I HATE THEM… I think.<p>

But what's worse than having a detention with Snape having it with a Weasely. Well I'm in the poison's class room now Snape's here but Weasely isn't, talk about rude.

"Good evening Miss Tennyson" Snape said in that horrible monotone he calls a voice.

"What's so good about it my lovely professor" the cheery voice came from o great I've got both Weasley's. And their making me sits in between them.

"I want this room spotless by the time I come back" And with that Snape left.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Third person

All third were sitting together Fred and George smiling widely.

"Will you wipe those smiles off you're creeping me out" Scat said to them a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You look sad why?" George asked normally she would laugh at them; she was the only open Slytherin that would. And her face didn't look as beautiful as it normally did when she was sad the sparkle in her vivid green eyes with red dots would die down.

"Nothing you need to know about" she got of the seat and started to find a brush "Let's get to work" The sadness not leaving her voice.

The twins both got up and stopped her search "We're wizards with wands" and with that Fred said a spell and the room started to clean itself, all three sat on Snape desk. Scat smiled slightly.

"So what is your name?" Fred asked trying to look at her face, George kept talking about her in the most loving way for the past 5 years but he could never tell you her name.

"Scat, and I know who you two are" She pointed to Fred "You're Fred" she pointed to George "And you're George"

"How do you know that?" George asked quite puzzled.

"George has darker eyes and I made out with Fred last year for a dare in front of everyone in the great hall at dinner. Fred looked pleased with himself. George looked a little peeved.

"And I bet you want another make out now" Fred said arrogantly.

"Yeah keep dreaming baby" Scat had a smile firmly placed on her face. Fred and George smiled too. "I'll tell you why I was sad"

"Okay it'll give us something to do" Fred said carelessly.

"Well most Fridays I go and see my dad because he doesn't live with me and my mum because he was you-know-who's right hand man" The twins were shocked she was sweet and funny and hot and smart and not snobby, oh and did they mansion hot. "You can't tell anyone, that and today is the day that my twins died" George decided to hug her from the side and kiss the top of her head Scat giggled slightly.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

After a long while of talking Snape finally came back and said that they could leave did they notice that they were starving.

"I'm going to run ahead and see if it's finished." Fred ran a little way and hid behind a pillar, it was part of his plan, make them think they were alone, they talk and then they go out. Most of the reason why he was doing was because he was sick of hearing George say how much he liked her and how pretty she was, the other half was because she was perfect for George she was sweet, she didn't care about the fact they were in enemy houses and she was just generally very interested in George and didn't she him as an easy target or his Brother.  
>The first half of the plan went great: get all three of them in trouble with Snape, Get them talking to each other, get her to tell George that they had made out (he was ill that week). So that she could see him jealous.<p>

George's P.O.V

Fred ran off and left me with Scat I looked side ways to see her looking at me full on.

"You know you have a faint scar behind your left ear" I little fact I didn't know

"Really, didn't know that" I looked at her full on now. "Well you're a weird kind of Slytherin" She laughed she has such a cute laugh "And weird hair" well she does its proper red with white strikes and it's just past her ears like it was attacked with scissors. "But I like weird"

"Cool, Am would you ermm like to you know… no you wouldn't–"I didn't let her finish I gently put my lips on hers she doesn't pull back and deepens the kiss, it was amazing it was like all the darkness had disappeared and Voldemort was just a made up person. That made me sound gay but still it was like that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fred's P.O.V

Hehehehe their making out I can tell because George has put one arm on to the small of Scat's back and one on to her cheek and she has entangled her fingers in to his hair. The plan worked happy dance. I suddenly hear a gasp I looked to see Ginny I jump onto her and we fall to the ground with a loud thud. I quickly drag her behind the pillar and look to see that they stopped making out my smile turned to a frown. Shit their coming this way aww their smiling 'cause of me oh yeah. They past me and the gaged Ginny didn't even notice me they're in the great hall now good.

"Ginny you can't tell a soul" I looked her straight in the eyes.

"But… George… kiss… you… Slytherin" a bewildered look in her eyes.

"You can't tell not even George well now yet at least" I couldn't let him know that someone already knows.

"Why?" Great now I got to do everything.

"'cause my confused baby sister he really likes her and I mean really likes her" Trying to get the point across.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scat's P.O.V

I was making out with George Weasely our lips just moulded together like no good example right now. But it ended to soon we heard a gasp George took his lips off mine slowly. We both looked to see Fred jumping out of nowhere on to someone and dragging them behind a pillar.

"I think Ginny saw us" I take my hands out of his hair and run them down his neck and he lazily takes his hand off my back. He had a goofy smile on his mouth.

"I'm hungry we should get some food" I say I think I've got a goofy looking smile he took my hand in his and lead me to the great hall. We passed Fred with his hand over… Ginny's mouth looking toughly freaked. 'Thank you Fred'. We're just outside the hall.

"I don't think that we should tell anyone yet" George suggested unsurely.

"Good Idea people already hate me here except Wendy and you and Fred" I admitted to him coming closer.

"Wendy?" He just had to ask

"My baby sister she's in Gryffindor" he nodded his head

"I'll see you tomorrow at 1 o'clock and we will have a very lovely date" I nod and he kisses me on the nose, I've just realised how tall he is. George lets me go in first. He follows me than we go our separate ways. I'm going out with a Weasely. If you asked me what I thought of George before it would be: a Gryffindor, blood traitor and trouble. Now It's: sweet, charming, understanding, funny, hot, great kisser and heaps more.

* * *

><p>Recommand and Review if you enjoy or not let me know so I can learn from it.<p>

Also if you have questions leave them in a review.


End file.
